User blog:Simbah/Official Fanon-Canon Information and Guidelines
HELLO ALL and welcome to the beautiful world of Naruto! Before I start, I must, and I cannot stress this enough, let you know that this is a multiverse based fanon. Meaning, the Fanon-canon, although is the main continuum of Naruto, it is not the ONLY continuum. There are hundreds if not thousands of FFO's with millions of potential characters. The Fanon-canon is nothing more than the main story a majority of users follow. It is the largest collaborative universe, a massive continuum for all to join. To prevent confusion and paradox's users have established themselves at specific ranks. Specific users are in charge of missions, big events and progressing the story. The fanon canon follows a story set thirty years after Naruto's original ending. Madara's body was destroyed, and each character's own destiny unraveled (Mostly through fanon characters). This fanon has a new world of Kages, Shinobi and even some villages. Smaller villages have risen to mighty levels while others have fallen. To be apart of Fanon-canon, all one has to do is simply create a character or anything they wish. And they are already considered Fanon-canon. However, certain ranks, such as Jin, will require discussion with users who are in charge of it (Kage for jin Etc). Before the fanon-canon became an idea, people considered certain characters a certain position in every story. For example, making a Kyubi character was difficult because the Kyubi had been wildly accepted as being inside one of Sainami's characters. The Fanon Canon is simply a world where a general consensus creates a unified universe. Why Fanon-Canon? it's simple really. Who wants to roleplay and be by themselves? The best stories are one we ALL work on hand in hand. By creating on conjoined universe where multiple experienced writers work together and create amazing stories. This blog will describe some of the most important features of fanon-canon. Things one should know and the guidelines. For example, Rp's will become less personal and more open. With agreement from both parties, third and fourth party characters will gain the ability to actually the roleplay. Village heads will also post missions for shinobi to do, which are nothing more then potential roleplays. This will lead to more stories and so on and so forth. Organizations also gain a higher place in the fanon, actually creating massive amounts of potential stories. I cannot stress this enough. You do not HAVE to follow the orders of superiors or follow it down to a T. Each story is yours. Manipulate it as you wish. But remember this theme, every action has an equal or greater reaction(Consequence). Timeline TO better understand events and add your character's history to the Fanon Canon, take a look at the timeline our community created: Timeline: Part I Timeline: Part II Fanon-Canon Structure To avoid paradox's and clones, Fanon-canon will follow a first come first serve basis for certain ranks. This will also help create a larger world so we do not have thousands of kage's running around. Any good story needs a head shinobi to create the story and morph it for others to partake in. User:BuriedMemory and User:Njalm2 described it best. Each head of anything will serve as a game master (GM) for their groups. Heads will be in charge of administering missions and role-plays to progress the Fanon-Canon stories further. And so, there are certain things that only one person can hold at a time. Not to say there cannot be duplicates, there are hundreds of creative ways to overcome restrictions. All achievable through good storytelling. There should be a general page that has specific request listed. Who has what, and where it is. If you see something is open, or something is not accounted for, feel free to take it. Or take control of it. Unless it is usually under a village's jurisdiction. Then one must ask the respected Kage for position. OF COURSE after filling in an app. The Fanon-canon also exist as an easier way to get apps approved. Collaborated rp's and well thought out stories are the greatest backbone for your apps. Actually role playing a battle out against a hyuga and stealing his eye show an immense amount of evidence. This does not mean you cannot have something just because someone else has it. You can of course attempt to take it from them, bargain, make it a future version or just go completely ffo, a different timeline. Some users even create their own AU. Villages We try to keep the villages in Fanon-canon strictly canon related. Meaning villages from the original Naruto/Shippuden Series. However, fanon villages who have a valid description are accepted as well. Villages should follow a specific guideline. Since Fanon-canon follows after Madara's fourth shinobi war, each major hidden village is either nearly destroyed, rebuilding or at a stable point. No one village is truly superior. Yes, some villages have excelled in technology, but not so much so they send massive armies of cyborg. Also, the economies of the world have been heavily impacted. Each village's effecting their neighbors. Treaties have broken, and new ones have been forged on shifty and shady lines. Some villages have conquered others or went through a bloody civil war, leaving their situation in horrible positions. No true village retains a perfect exist. It is these rules that allow interesting stories to ensue. Dark missions, treacherous plots and horrific ploys for power. Immense amount of potential if used correctly. Every action has an equal or greater reaction. A mission to attack a member of one village can lead to a massacre. Villages even enact terrible missions upon their own citizens. Massacre's, experimentation, and genocides to name a few. But in doing so, infamy and international recognition arises. Inter-village mingling also brings a sense of story and power. IN the original canon, powerful characters who completed multiple missions were known far and wide. As well as characters who hold powerful connections. Same hold true here. If your character did something crazy in one, or their own, village, their name will spread like wild fire. But having a village is a lot of responsibility. At anytime, a village is open to invasion, massacre's, plague, and other forms of natural or human attacks. They must forge deals and handle business through roleplays for their villages safety. Although this sounds like a Kage's responsibility, it isn't. Kage's are RARELY involve. It is up to you, the members of such villages to protect or harm your home and the home of others. Any story is possible. Kage's are there to provide it. Kage/Village Heads/ Daimyō Kage's of powerful villages, which consist of the main five and a few smaller, are really for keeping their village's structure going. Kage's update their mission board weekly and in case of attack, direct forces to deal with threats. Of course, your character does not HAVE to follow Kage orders. Their words are not absolute. But in any universal roleplay world, there are consequences. So disobeying a Kage could lead to future stories. So really, do anything if that is the path one wishes to follow. There are thousands of paths for EVERY character. Choose Carefully. Kage's will often follow along, whether as allies, guides, or devil advocate's. To avoid major wars and conflicts, Kage's are often given diplomatic immunity in other countries. To attack a Kage, is involving oneself in extremely illegal activity and can lead to death. However, many missions involve kage assassinations and captures. And success will give amazing rewards. Kage's usually keep their eyes on the tailed beast within their villages. They also accept certain ranks such as ANBU head and heads of organizations which involve their village. To become a kage, a character has to reach a certain power requirement as well as a written requirement. Village heads can reach kage power, but achieving so is rough. Their villages are often smaller than others leading to larger villages using them for resources. But, such as Amegakure (Cherry), it is possible for a smaller village to use secrecy to rise. In such a case, village heads can choose whether or not to have a mission board. A daimyō (大名, daimyō; English TV "Feudal Lord"; Literally meaning "Great Name") is the leader of a country. A daimyō has the power to nominate an individual for the position of "Kage" but this also requires the approval of the village's jōnin to become official. Fanon-Canon daimyō are feudal lords with their own agenda's. Daimyō often play MAJOR roles in stories. Before going to war, Kage's often require a daimyō's permission. Clan Heads The fanon-canon accepts all clans, as long as their kekkei genkai have been accepted through NF's basic application process. If it is a clan without Kekkei Genkai, then all are welcome. There requires no sort of app or asking to join the fanon-canon with a clan. However, there is usually one recognize clan head. This clan head must state on the character's page somewhere that they are the clan head as well as the Fanon-canon tag and category. Clan Heads hold nobility in almost any village. Although some villages hold a strict hatred for clans with bloodline limits. Being head of a clan can give a character access to many privileges and power boost. Tailed Beast/Jinchuuriki With the Zero Tails, there are a total of ten beast. Unlike the original Naruto series, certain tailed beast have changed or been taken outside of their home village. For example, at the beginning of fanon-canon, Kurama no longer resided in Naruto nor Konohagakure. Instead, his host had taken him to Kirigakure. What happened to each beast and Jin depends solely on the characters story. However, Kage's have a huge hand in their life. It is rare to master a tailed beast. With only Kirigakure and Kumogakure having a successful method. Sunagakure as well through having priest and priestesses hold Shukaku within. A tailed beast who has gone rampaged is up for grabs (Ultimately leading to the previous host dying). Sealing it inside oneself or character, causes that character to suffer a tailed beast curse. Being a tailed beast is special. A character who holds one inside is constantly targeted by outside organizations. They also hold a unique connection to their kage or person in charge. Recently, Kage's have held a closer bond to their jinchuuriki after hearing Naruto's tale. While some villages still hope to use them for power, Tailed beast have become something of assets. Still, there are tailed beast who no longer reside in a village. And thus, specific villages lost a huge portion of military power. TO make a jin, a user will usually have a character that had it sealed within since birth or at a young age. If one character who is a jin is killed, that beast is up for grabs whether through a wild rp or one where the village or person seals it into them. Organization Heads/Organizations As with clan heads, every Organization from any village, country or self-affiliation is welcomed. Good, evil or neutral, it will automatically be considered fanon-canon (unless stated as FFO). Evil organizations who have made an impact on the world will fill villages mission board, so if one wishes for many roleplays or some sort story, just make it known that your organization has influenced the world in some manner. There are also shady organizations within villages who uses unethical and immoral methods to protect itself. Some of these organizations are behind massacre's, genocides, experimentation and more. Others exist for selfish reasons or just to exist. There are no limits, as long as it makes sense in fanon-canon respective. Remember, the more infamous your organization for doing terrible things, the higher their bounty. More missions will spawn which involve capturing (DOA) certain characters. Which of course will lead to stories. If an organization has a plan, feel free to create stories to make it come true. Have rp's with enemy shinobi, we have to become one another's antagonist. As current Kazekage, people who are sand shinobi might have their characters hunt groups that have attacked the land of wind. Or hunt down targets that Kirigakure is protecting. One failed mission is another success. And add some plot. Switch up on each other. Make it interesting. Some organizations are relied on to create some GREAT missions and stories. If you have a destructive organization, make it known so more villages can have hunting based stories. Don't be afraid. But remember, that with multiple organizations, multiple goals might cross each other. Meaning one organization might have a goal to chase another. And that might interfere with anothers goal. It is whoever's determination and intelligence rises above. But remember this, each action has an equal reaction. Attacking a village my result in ones character becoming internationally hunted. Nothing is written in stone. And sometimes, characters are spies or martyr. Do not be afraid to have secrecy, treachery, and drama within stories. Not just basic power struggles and blunt fighting. Have actual plot. Some plots only require one story, some two, and some, an entire village. But remember to keep it fair. First Come First Served Object Legacy Missions/Roleplays The official Fanon-Canon Mission Board Guidelines. First, a few reminders. Fanon-Canon is basically the universe that most fanon users accept as the main continuum. Meaning the story which follows after the original Naruto Canon ended. Most of our characters, excluding those labelled as FFO (Fan Fiction Only), exist in this continuum. And for that reason, our characters are able to interact with one another. Using Fanon-Canon as a general principle gives YOU, the Role-players, an immense potential for story. But, I and some other users have found that even with an established Fanon-Canon, Roleplays lack substance. Stories are filled with extreme amounts of senseless violence and dry taste, something I am guilty of myself. So we decided that there should be multiple mission boards for each village. Every Fanon-canon main village has a mission board. TO do a mission, just do it and place the success on the Kage's wall. What Are Mission Boards? Mission Boards are pages where Kage's write a list of missions for their shinobi to partake in. These missions are available RP's that users can solo or collaborate in. Think of it like a quest in a good MMORPG. You can solo the mission and reaps all it's treasures for yourself, or work with other users and share the profits. The mission boards are split into SIX ranks. ANBU,S,A,B,C,D. Each mission is given by their kage's to their according character levels. Certain missions give lower rewards while others can even reap things only given by doing an application. For example, a mission might involve an Uchiha hunting down their best friend. A well thought out and explained story being attached to the Application both eliminates app work as well as boost likelihood of acceptance. Who Assigns the Missions? Every Kage will be in charge of their own respective mission board. As well as collaborating on an international list. Whenever you RP, you do not HAVE to have the respective Kage be in the story telling the character. You can if you want, or you can just start the rp, with like a reference or flashback of the Kage. If you see a mission that you would like on the mission board, feel free to start it ASAP and invite others. As well as the antagonist to join in. Or solo it. Once completed, post the mission on the Kage's page, with "Mission Accomplished/Fail". This will cross out the missions entirely. When Are These Missions? Every board, SHOULD! be updated weekly. A high turnover rate for new ideas. This means, Do NOT put all of your potential missions on one week. Also, the weekly is because new characters might come into existence with more potential. Or a mission for one village has such an outcome or consequence that it effects another village. In such a case, a new mission can be updated to answer that village's mission. Also roleplays or wall suggestions where characters/users beg or ask for a particular story. For example, one characters brother defects the village, the user ask the kage to make that a mission and he does. Soon, if everything goes as according to plan, there will be strings of rp's that potentially evolve into a story. REWARDS and CONSEQUENCES While missions often give you rewards, it is possible that you won’t receive any. What can happen is that you will find a way to get an applied something easier, because you have a backbone that can support your approach. For example: If you’d succeed in killing a Hyuuga, you could obtain their Byakugan through transplantation. But some rewards are not positive. Consequences are things that happen because of missions. For example, an Assassination attempt can lead to a political issue that resembles the Hyuga affair. Also, fanon-canon rps that are not missions, like RPS that just happen can hold consequences. A famous example, Hideyoshi attacking Akagi could lead to Sunagakure and Konohagakure have shifty relations. SO PLEASE, THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS. OR NOT, BECAUSE WE NEED SOME GOOD PLOTS. A False Moment (talk) 18:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts